


☆・♥ 。チラリズム 。♥ ・☆ (Chirarizumu)

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Athletic Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, backstage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: For ginzarhapsody, for whom I embarrass myself in public in myriad ways and who asked for it. Based loosely off a performance of Chirarisumu that has long since disappeared into the ether. Beta by sillyandmorbid.





	☆・♥ 。チラリズム 。♥ ・☆ (Chirarizumu)

**Author's Note:**

> For ginzarhapsody, for whom I embarrass myself in public in myriad ways and who asked for it. Based loosely off a performance of Chirarisumu that has long since disappeared into the ether. Beta by sillyandmorbid.

"Fucking tease." Ryo had Koyama pinned to a wall－back pressed up uncomfortably against a spare practice bar－backstage, hidden from view by a costume rack. Ryo rubbed against Koyama and nipped a line up his neck. Koyama serious hoped no one got the sudden urge to make sure the costumes were all in order because he'd be hard pressed to talk his way out of this one.

"You realize this is your fault." Ryo paused to suck at the pulse point just below Koyama's left ear. "I've been _distracted_ half the show because of you." Koyama reached down to squeeze Ryo through his pants and a little, knowing smirk crossed his lips. That explained Ryo's behaviour during his duet with Shige. "If we go home, I can help you with that."

Ryo wrenched Koyama's arm up and back, slipping a handcuff around one wrist, looping it around the practice bar, and then quickly finished restraining Koyama's other hand. Ryo looked up, catching Koyama with the dangerous glint in his eyes. "You can help me with that here."

"Are you kidding me? There are _Juniors_ here! Tiny ones!" Koyama hissed back, shocked. But at the same time, he couldn't help a coil of heat and _want_ from uncurling low in his stomach, fueled by the look in Ryo's eyes.

"You'll just have to keep quiet then." The smirk on Ryo's face broadened into a full blown evil grin.

*

Koyama bit back a moan and ground his teeth in frustration when his hands caught again, on the _handcuffs_ and _not_ in Ryo's hair. Koyama's shirt was bunched up awkwardly under his armpits; his pants were in a heap mostly under the costume rack and one shoe lay on its side a little way from them. He wasn't sure what had happend to the other one. He focused on a particularly hideously be-feathered costume hanging a little to his left, trying to distract himself from Ryo's _hands_ and especially Ryo's _mouth_. It wasn't working very well as Ryo paid special attention to a nipple with his teeth and Koyama could hear himself getting steadily louder and feel himself caring steadily less.

After a particularly audible moan, Ryo pulled away suddenly, causing Koyama's eyes to snap back to him. Ryo was still completely dressed-completely _over_dressed in Koyama's mind-except for an unzipped fly. Koyama took the opportunity to catch his breath and glare at Ryo for putting him in this position and then _stopping_.

Ryo leaned in again, breathed into Koyama's ear, "If you're too loud, then we can't play. Remember, there are _Juniors_ here. Tiny ones." Koyama whimpered a little back in his throat and Ryo smiled in satisfaction. "Well?"

Koyama finally gave a shaky half-nod which Ryo took as a promise to be quiet, and licked an affectionate strip up Koyama's cheek. He lifted Koyama up until he could grab the practice bar. Ryo waited until Koyama braced some of his weight against it and wrapped his long legs around Ryo's hips for support and balance before pushing a finger in. Ryo tried to distract him by seeing how many marks he could suck into Koyama's neck, but Koyama was so keyed up already that he didn't seem to really need it. One finger became two and Koyama had claimed Ryo's mouth to help muffle the sounds he was making; two became three and Koyama was thrusting down in tempo with Ryo's rhythm and his grip on the practice bar was white-knuckled with impatience. When Ryo finally pushed in, Koyama had to bite down on Ryo's shoulder－getting a mouthful of unsatisfying cloth instead of smooth skin－to keep from screaming.

After that it was hard and fast for the both of them, Koyama's arms trembling with the effort of holding the awkward position and the frustration of not being able to really _touch_ Ryo. Ryo looked far too pleased with himself as he snaked a hand between them to stroke Koyama's erection in a rough, irregular rhythm. Koyama arched his back and came all over their chests with a silent scream, Ryo following as Koyama tightened around him.

Released and standing on shaky legs, Koyama pulled on his pants and had just started wondering how long it would take to find his missing shoe when Ryo cut into his thoughts.

"You ruined my shirt. You have to pay for it to get cleaned." Ryo frowned down at the white stains marring the front of his black shirt.

"No way! That is totally _your_ fault," Koyama protested, straightening up from his shoe-search.

"Your cum. Your fault," Ryo replied. "Your cleaning bill," he added.

"_Not_ my fault. I was tied up. What was I supposed to do about it?" Koyama retorted.

A grin blossomed on Ryo's face. "Not tease so much." Koyama got the feeling that Ryo had started on about the shirt solely for the purpose of delivering that line.

"Here's your shoe. I'll be waiting in the car." Ryo kicked Koyama's right shoe toward the spot Koyama stood and left. Koyama just shook his head. He was _not_ going to pay for the cleaning.


End file.
